A Choice of Death
by ein.kyuuketsuki
Summary: EDXCARLISlE shounen ai. boyxboy. Carlisle's infatuation turned into love over time for his adopted son, Edward. But there's one thing standing between him and Edward ... that is Bella. Not to mention Esme! Oh whatever shall he do! cackles [CRACK FIC]
1. Chapter 1

_Hi!! This is Kyuu.!!!! Sorry, we haven't been completing the other fanfic, but I want to write this one to dedicate to Ein!!_

_So readers, this is kind of a shoyen ai thing between Carlisle and Edward. So R&R!!_

**Disclaimer: blah blah I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Carlisle's POV**

I watched my son paced up and down in my office. He had been worrying about a new girl in school. Her blood was so invigorating that he couldn't stand it anymore. I was appalled at such an ordinary girl who would have my son's attention. I knew very well that she didn't have only _his_ attention, but himself, too. I sighed. I loved my son so much, but it's more than just fatherly love.

Edward looked up. "Carlisle…" he began. "You know I don't feel about you that way."

I stood up from my desk. With my eyes on him, I walked over to him until we could smell each other's breath. He had such beautiful eyes with lashes that would make any woman or _man_ die for. His features were so perfect. Even a vampire didn't have features like he did. And his smell. _Oh!! _I get more attracted to him everyday!! I put my hands on his shoulders and tilted my head towards him.

Edward made a disgusted sound. He walked over to the window away from me. _Damn! Why is he doing this to me?_

**Edward's POV**

"Carlisle," I said with no inflection in my voice. "This is absurd. What would Esme think? Think of the others. Alice and Jasper has already figured out what you feel for me, but they're keeping it to themselves."

_Please listen to me, Edward. The way I feel about you will never change. I can feel that you're attracted to this girl. Just leave her be. Let's run off together. Think about it. I can give up my job as a doctor and we'll be together for eternity. We'll be in each other's arms each and every day and night._

With that one last sentence, I felt him come behind me. He laid his hand on my arm and began caressing it. I could feel his breath on my neck. His smell was too much. _Edward, I told myself. You've been resisting him for ninety years. Why resist now, when you're with him? What is he compared to that stupid girl named Bella? _I turned around and Carlisle's mouth was where it should be.

He began to kiss me with little passion, but as my hands came up from their motionless position to grasp his strong muscular arms, his kisses increased with force. My hands moved up from his arms and started to run it through his hair that was smooth as silk. His hands went up my shirt…

_BBEEEEPPP!!!! _It was his pager.

"Damn it!!" I said.

Carlisle pulled back from me with a sexy smile. _I knew you couldn't resist me. There's more to come. _With that thought, he glided away from me with such gracefulness that even I couldn't take my eyes off of.

**NEXT DAY OR A COUPLE DAYS LATER, SORRY, I FORGOT!!!**

**Carlisle's POV**

My eyes narrowed when I saw _her _in the room. Beforehand, I heard Edward's explanation. A car was going to kill her, so he stepped in. Stupid girl, I thought. Edward gave me a look that was pleading.

"All right, Mr. Crowley," I said going over to the boy with crazy bandages. I immediately gave him am injection so he would calm down and sleep while I handled the girl. He fell right to sleep.

"Edward," I said. "Would you please get me my stethoscope I left in the office?"

He knew this was a decoy, but he had no choice but to get it. As soon as he was out of the room, I turned on the little girl.

"So, enjoying your stay?" I said with a little bit of sarcasm.

"Yyeeess," she said in a feeble voice. What a weak girl. Doesn't deserve my Edward.

_Hmm, what to do with you. I can't do anything to you now, but I have to work fast because if Edward has feelings for you and I hurt you, he's going to be sad. Hmm..._

Right then, Edward came in. I began checking her heartbeats with desire to snap her neck right there.

After the examination, she hopped off the table and fell down like a lifeless rag doll. She immediately got up with face as red as a chili pepper and went out of the room. Edward made a motion to follow her, but I laid my hand on his chest and shook my head...

"She knows too much," I said. I could tell by the looks she had been giving Edward that she was suspicious of how he saved her. And I could tell she like him.

"What do you want to do?" he asked. The expression in his eyes was already sad.

My hands moved up and down his chest and with one motion, I pulled him to me. With my lips against his ear, I said in a whisper. "Kill her."

_So what do you think will happen? Will Edward let Carlisle kill her or will he stop him? Or will he kill Bella himself and live with Carlisle for eternity? Oo, so many possibilities, so tune in for next time!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Kyuu: Okay, I WAS SUPPOSED to write this chapter with passion, but my friend had a great idea and she wrote this chapter for me. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or its characters, but I wished!!**

Carlisle and Edward met later that night.

"Do you think you could simply run away from me forever? You would leave me, a vampire, for this mortal sissy of yours?" asked Carlisle haughtily.

"I...I love her. I will not sacrifice her love for anything in this world," replied Edward as he stared miserably at the ground.

Carlisle took a step toward him, "are you sure of that?" he asked seductively as he ran one finger down the soft fabric of Edward's shirt. Edward immediately jumped backwards however.

"No!" he said with great effort, "I will not be a victim to your temptations...no matter how seductive and sexy you are." Edward shut his eyes tightly and tried to focus on the image of Bella.

"So you admit that you find me sexy," said Carlisle with a smile, "oh my Edward, if only you have told me earlier things would have been much more different. I would never have turned Emmett or the rest of our 'family' into vampires...it would have only been you and me roaming the world forever in the arms of each other." He took another step towards Edward and extended his hand, "Edward my love, it's not too late yet. We could still go away to another country across the world where we shall be together and no one else will take my attention but you my love. Edward, it isn't too late. This mortal girl of yours is only a crush but you know as well as I do that I am and will always be your one and only love of your life." He laughed a wicked smile. His eyes were extremely shiny and promising, and his body was simply irresistible to Edward.

"What about Bella?" he asked gloomily, "Who will take care of her? You know how clumsy she could get. If I'm not there for her nobody else will." Edward was woken up from under Carlisle's spell as he started thinking of Bella again.

"Edward, do you really think that such a clumsy mortal will live for long? She will be lucky if she survives to be a full adult!" Carlisle answered with a deep-throated laugh.

"You're right but how can I get over my love for her?" asked Edward as Carlisle soothing words and angelic voice took its toll on his mind again.

"You don't have to!" Replied Bella as she rushed through the doors of the house and into the arms of Edward. Carlisle was furious at this point.

"What are you doing here?!" he roared as menacingly as he could.

"Saving my Edward from your evil clutched Carlisle what else! Edward is not yours, why can't you just accept that? Why can't you accept the fact that Edward and I will be together forever?" Bella sputtered angrily.

"Huh! Oh please don't make me laugh. Forever? You are a mortal or did you forget?" Carlisle pulled Bella from Edward's arms, spun her around, and held her by the throat as he placed his fangs inches away from her neck. He took a deep breath inhaling in her sweet scent. "Now I know why my Edward couldn't resist you? Your blood is so pure and sweet, I could tell just from the smell of it. What would you say to that, Edward? I could drain her of all her blood right here and now! It won't take a second! What do you say?"

Edward was pacing back and forth deeply in thought. _If I lost Bella I would be losing the only person I ever truly loved in all the years that I have lived_ ,thought Edward, _but if I save Bella I would be losing the only father I have ever know, sure he's a little pervy sometimes but overall he's sexier that Bella will ever be. Oh curse your sweet blood Bella for making me choose between Carlisle and you! Why did you have to show up in my life at all?!_

"I have made my decision," said Edward gravely as he looked deep into Bella's eyes. It pained him greatly to see such terror in those beautiful eyes that he so much loved, but as much as he did, he could not just simply sacrifice Carlisle for this mortal. This was the only point where Carlisle was right. _What are you thinking? Dear me, this Bella is no mortal to me at all. You're starting to think like Carlisle. _

"I will not be part of your games anymore, I have decided who I want to be with forever." said Edward.

"Good, won't you tell her the bad news then? Tell her Edward that you wanna spend the rest of your life with me!" said Carlisle with a laugh.

"Tell him Edward my lovely Golden godly lover! Tell him that I am your only love," said Bella as she started crying pathetically between the hard grasp pf Carlisle.

"I...I'm sorry Bella." A tear came down Edward's beautiful eyes as he spared desperately into Bella's face for forgiveness. "Carlisle's right you are not my true love. You are only a clumsy mortal after all and me... I just can't live my life with someone knowing that I had to baby-sit them every second of the day or else they would get themselves killed. You are a darling Bella and you deserve someone who will take good care of you forever."

"You tell her Edward," yelled out Carlisle with joy as he roughly let go of Bella, "Now come to me my love and we shall be together for eternity."

A honk came from a car outside of the house. Edward ran to look outside the window, smiled, and then returned to his conversation with Carlisle and Bella. At this point a figure stepped out of the car parked outside. It was dark so Bella couldn't really see who it was... until he entered.

"Hey there!" said he as a greeting, "man you guys look gloomy."

"This," said Edward "is the true love of my life. Hey Jacob baby. You're early, couldn't wait?"

Carlisle was frozen with shock as he stared with a dropped mouth at Edward, while Bella...well she was already passed out. After five minutes they finally succeeded in waking her up then she just stared at Edward without a word, which was holding her head above the ground carefully on between his arms...

"Yes Bella, Jacob is the love of my life. We've been together forever and I will leave the world behind gladly to spend a minute with him," explained Edward as he smiled at Jacob. "How can I resist his dreamy eyes, and nigh-sky shiny thick dark hair! Oh I love you Jacob." Edward stepped forward and started making out with Jacob, letting Bella's head drop to the ground with a thud.

"I love you too honey bunch, well we gotta get going now. Is there anything you wanna bring along on our journey?" Jacob asked fondly as they pulled apart from their make out session with great effort.

"No, " replied Edward, "oh wait, I almost forgot. I'm saving an excellent supply of blood for the trip it's almost 20 years old! How good do you think it'll be?"

"Wow, sounds great bring it!" replied Jacob excitedly.

"Ok Bella time to go," said Edward as he quickly pulled Bella toward him and carried her to the car. Jacob followed closely after him and sat with Bella in the back seat as Edward started the engine, pressed the gas, and took off menacingly for the final time on a great adventure to come with the love of his life. Jacob.

_**Message from writer:Wanna know the rest? Ask Kyuu haha**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyuu: I finally finished half of it!! Sorry, guys!! My friend started on it like weeks ago and I failed to finish it. Now it's done!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Yeah yeah blah blah...**

(Two hours later at Edward's house)

"What have I done wrong? Where did I go wrong? Why would Edward leave me for Jacob?!" muttered Carlisle to himself as he paced back and forth across the living room. "I gave him everything a vampire could ever want from his immortal father, why would he do that? Well, at least he didn't leave me for that despicable mortal of his. As it turned out, he only saved her to drink from her on this 'journey' of his. Well, the journey must end here and now. I must pursue them and put a stop to all of this nonsense!"

Carlisle quickly went into his office and unlocked one of his desk drawers. He opened it carefully and took out a dusty old book with a molten cover. He blew the dirt off of it then wiped it almost tenderly with the edge of his shirt. He stared at it for a moment then opened it slowly with shiny eyes. He picked up the phone to his left and dialed a number quickly, which he copied from the book. Carlisle then waited for a second then spoke to someone on the other end, "Hello! I am so glad to hear your voice…! Ok, I'm sorry… Silly me. Anyways, I have a job for you. Yeah. It's Edward, my son. I'll tell you the rest when you come over. What?! But you have to! You owe me that much remember! Okay I will wait…not fast enough. Ok, half an hour it is.

At this Carlisle hung up forcefully and returned the book inside the drawer. He locked the drawer, placed the key under the telephone, and exited the office quickly—closing the door behind him. He switched on the T.V. and flipped through the channels but nothing was on so he eventually gave up and switched it back off. _These thirty minutes are going to be one of the longest thirty minutes of my life_, he thought as he stretched restlessly onto a sofa…But he was wrong. For all the time in the world could not have prepared him for what was coming next or the anger he had to face. There was a knock at the door, a hurried, angry knock.

"Coming! I thought it was going to take you at least thirty minutes," yelled out Carlisle as he moved skeptically towards the door and swung it open. It was not the person he was expecting however; it was the one and only Esme. "What are YOU doing here…?" Carlisle said before he could stop himself, "I meant, how are you, my dear? You're back early today and I have had the most difficult day at work. Oh my… three surgeries and one…"

"I am not interested in you fake 'day of work'," replied Esme as she stormed through the door with wild red eyes. "How could you?!" she yelled at him as she advanced violently towards him. "How could you do this to our first son? Edward…You know how much Edward loves that girl and you still tried to deceive him, didn't you?" There was no answer from Carlisle as he stared at the ground. "Please tell me you didn't," said Esme as she stared at Carlisle with tearful pleading eyes. "All those years I thought that you truly loved our son. I thought you loved him in a way that a father would love his son. It was your idea to bring Emmett and the rest into this; you said that you wanted Edward to experience the realistic feeling of a normal family. You said that you regretted turning Edward into a vampire and you wanted him to feel as normal as possible. All that lies and I believed you for eternity. I believed you every second of the way but now I know that it was all serving your own selfish being!" Esme now collapsed in an arm chair and started into a deep snotty sobbing.

"Stop it! Just stop it, will you?! I'm sick of all that! I can't stand your wailing anymore. Edward belongs to me!! I made him, and I will break him if and when I want to. I will find Edward and I will bring him back. And for your information, he never really loved that Bella of his. He only wanted her trust so that he would drink her sweet blood sooner or later. I will find him and bring him back to me, and that Bella…well, he's probably drained her blood by now." He smiled a secret silent smile to himself, and turned away from Esme. Esme stopped sobbing all of a sudden and wiped her tears away.

"Ok, Carlisle, but know two things. From this day forward you have nothing to do with me or with the rest of MY kids. Second, I will do everything I can possibly do in my power to save Edward from you and your wicked ways. He deserves to be with whoever he wants to be. Even… even… even if he wants to be with Jacob I thought you were a wonderful vampire when you made me. I guess I was wrong." She turned toward the door, reattached her purse to her left arm, and quickly left without a glance back. Fifteen minutes later, Carlisle heard another knock at the door—this time controlled and patient. He opened the door quietly and grinned.

"Well…well. If it isn't my favorite savage in the world and—who is this?" asked Carlisle as he stared at a short person following behind Vancha.

"Oh, yes," replied Vancha as he motioned to the short person to advance in front of him, "this is my latest and only student Akio, she's very bright when it comes to hunting big game and following traces." Vancha looked at his student proudly and then turned to Carlisle seriously.

"Well my friend, you don't look a day older—or cleaner for that matter." He said sarcastically as he pinched his nose tightly with his thumb and index fingers. Carlisle quickly examined his old friend the hunter. Vancha did look the same; the green hair, the torn smelly animal-skin clothes, the bare feet, and the watery mouth—he recalled as Vancha spit at Carlisle's Persian carpet. "Now, I apologize, Akio, but I have no time for formal introductions. I have an emergency and I need you to seek someone for me," Carlisle barely looked at Akio as he spoke to her. She was a young girl, with dark black hair made into two long piggy tails and the brightest purple eyes Vancha had ever seen. She was more or less a resized copy of old Vancha. She was extremely filthy and wore torn animal-skin clothes that still stunk, but there was an air of a young warrior about her that was undeniable. She looked up silently at Carlisle and held her small mouth in a tight pout.

"So what is the emergency the emergency Carlisle?" asked Vancha as he settles in a chair—again followed by his young student Akio.

"Edward has gone on a journey. He doesn't plan on returning, and I want you to seek him out and bring him back home." Carlisle flipped through an outdated telephone book.

"What? I'm afraid we can't do that. Carlisle, you know very well that we don't do any private practice. Whenever we try to seek out someone, it is for a greater good not for a selfish gain. I'm afraid we can't help you. Come on, Akio." Vancha stood up with Akio at his tail.

"Wait! Vancha you owe me this much. Remember Toga. Remember when I introduced you to the love of your life. I know that she died but that was your fault, not mine. You couldn't protect her or do I need to remind you of that!"

Akio noticed a flash of pain across Vancha's face as he stared hatefully at Carlisle. It was clear that he did not approve of his method or the way he used this sad memory against him. Akio wanted to reassure him, but she knew better than to approach her mentor in such state of mind. "Carlisle…why do you always do this to me…" he sighed a most troubled sigh then said, "We'll do it.

Vancha and Akio shuffled across the room and left quietly. Vancha moved hesitantly from block to block. _That's unlike him_, thought Akio, _hesitancy is not one of Vancha's characteristics_. He looked miserable and constantly stared at the ground as he walked. He didn't spit as much and ignored giving her orders. Usually Vancha was incredibly bossy with her, but not today. Akio did not know who was Toga or how she died, but she could tell that it caused him great pain

**Carlisle's POV**

**(A couple of minutes later)**

A soft knock came at my door. By my instincts I could tell it was Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. I wondered why Rosalie didn't come. She was always annoying. The door opened to reveal my three "adopted" children

"Carlisle, what the hell is wrong with you?" Emmett boomed as he strode in the room. "Esme is really sad!!"

"What are you, gay?" asked Alice.

Annoyance crept up on me and I was angered at her comment. Suddenly, relaxation crept on me. I looked up to Jasper and saw him raised his eyebrows.

"Get out of my way," I muttered and quickly left the room.

I took a long walk. Everywhere that I could smell Edward's scent even at that stupid girl's house. I couldn't wait any longer for Vancha to help me. I had to do something. So I did what no one thought I would ever do. I decided to go over to the Blacks' house. That's right. I'm breaking the treaty.

**Billy Black's POV**

Everybody was gone except me. They were searching for him. Why did I forbid him to see Edward? Now he's gone. Suddenly, coldness ran over me. I looked up to my right to see none other than Dr. Carlisle Cullen. My eyes narrowed. He broke the treaty!!

"Old man, do you have any idea where Jacob could be?" he spoke in that irresistible voice of his. By his expression, he looked mad, but he also looked sexy. _Oh my goodness, I thought. I am attracted to the enemy!! Stop it!! Focus!! _

I have no idea what you're talking about. Suddenly, like a flash of lightning, he grabbed me with those strong hands of his. And he lowered his eyes to my level. "Listen here and listen good," his refreshing breath fanned my face, making goose bumps rise. "Your son has run off with mine. Now, tell me where you think he is or so help me, I will torture you slowly to death."

_He could do whatever he wanted to me. I couldn't take it anymore. _Counting to five, I reached up and grabbed his face. I kissed him. I knew I didn't have a lot of time since he was so strong. I let my tongue pass between his mouth. He too touched my tongue with his. _He wasn't resisting!!!!!! _With all my strength, I pushed myself out of my wheelchair and led Carlisle to the ground. I ran my hands through his hair, touched his chest...

**Kyuu: Muhhhahhh!!!! evil laugh Tune in for next time!! Review now!!**


End file.
